1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gutters and protective devices therefore, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gutter and screen organization wherein the screen is selectively securable in interlocking engagement with the inwardly directed forward flange of the gutter. Optionally, the screen may engage both forward and rear flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gutter guards of various types and complexities have been set forth in the prior art. The prior art has utilized relatively complex organizations for securement of an associated screen to a gutter. The instant organization attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization enabling rapid, safe and economical securement of the screen to an associated gutter. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,083 to Steele providing a series of tabs for securement overlying a forward flange of a gutter to secure an elongate mesh screen to the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,393 to McLean utilizes an overlying combination screen and clip for resiliently securing an elongate screen portion to a gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,378 to Turner sets forth a gutter provided with a screen that is formed with forwardly mounted hinges to normally bias the screen in a downward orientation relative to the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,881 to Goosmann sets forth an elongate screen provided with a series of clips to secure the screen fixedly to the gutter by utilizing spring clips that engage about the forward outwardly turned seam of the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,458 to Harris sets forth a conventional elongate gutter provided with a sectionalized convering that is secured to the gutter utilizing a series of spring clips to secure the screen to forward and rear portions of the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,845 to Schweda utilizes a generally "S" shaped flange coextensively formed with the screen to enable securement of the screen to a forward lip of the associated gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 453,948 to Smith sets forth a screen provided with a curved forward end for encompassing a forward outwardly turned flange of an associated gutter to resiliently engage the gutter and maintain the screen in contact with the gutter in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,878 to Singer utilizes an elongate rigid covering overlying a gutter which includes fasteners to secure the rearward portion of the covering to a support surface underlying an eave with a forward "U" shaped flange overlying the forward top surface of the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,091 to Dugan sets forth a screen provided with a series of clips to secure the screen to the forward elongate edge of the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,570 to Krigel sets forth a screen provided with integral and separable tabs to be secured along a forward edge of the screen to a forward flange of the associated gutter.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved gutter and screen guard wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, effectiveness of construction and economy, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.